hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Fuyumi Irisu
}}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }} }} |} Fuyumi Irisu is a friend of Eru's. She made a independent film along with other volunteers from her class 2-F. She is nicknamed as "The Empress" Character Overview Personality Fuyumi has an elegant and cool aura about her. She seems like a nice enough person on the surface, but she is willing to use people if she has to to get something done. For her, just the final result matters. She also shows a calm and relax personality. Fuyumi usually manipulates people to do what she wants, being described as her "pions". 'Appearance' She has long, straight black hair and wears a headband. She has elegant bluish-indigo eyes. 'History' Irisu is quite famous, her family runs the general hospital that is near their school. Plot Fuyumi requests for the Classic Club members to watch 2-F's class movie so she can recieve some honest opinions on it. As she goes off to start the movie, she explains that the movie still has no title, only having the title as "Mystery" for now. She says "Good luck," to the four, which makes Hōtarō suspicious. After they finished watching it, it is revealed that the movie is incomplete and that the real reason for them being asked to watch it was for them to try to guess the identity of the culprit behind the crime in the movie due to the fact that scriptwriter fell ill before the script was finished. Hōtarō agrees to help Irisu. After talking to all of the amateur detectives and dismissing their theories as no good, Fuyumi invites him out for tea and questions him about the theories. She asks Hōtarō to come up with his own so to finish the movie. Hōtarōcomes up with his own, and tells Irisu. They finish the movie using Hōtarō's theory. However, Hōtarō misses a minor detail, and it turns out his theory wasn't the exact idea Hongou had. The next day, Hōtarō confronts Irisu. He turns down her offer to go to a class party to celebrate the movie. He would rather have a talk with her. Hōtarou says that he wasn't solving a mystery, he was writing one. Irisu does not seem surprised and asks him how he knew. He provides evidence of Hongou's personality that she hates people dying in books, she would not have had anyone die in her movie. The entire class voted to a killing, but she was the only one who voted for no deaths. She wrote the script, ignoring the wishes of her fellow students, but to hide what she was doing, Irisu took over and turned Hongou's script over to the three theorists to see if they can finish the script. In the end they were deemed unusable, so she had to call in outside talent. The revelation makes Hōtarō very angry, almost depressed, as he walks home. They haven't spoken to each other since this incident. During the Kanya Festival, Eru approached Fuyumi to help her sell anthologies for the Classics Club, Fuyumi agrees, and Eru thanks her. Fuyumi tells Eru she can thank her after the anthologies sell, and asks her how many copies she has. Eru tells her that they have 200 copies, Fuyumi comments that's a lot, and Eru tells her about the mistake with printing. Fuyumi tells her she'll sell 20 copies for 200 yen as a bundle with a pamphlet for her class's film. Fuyumi holds out her hand for a sample copy, Eru misunderstands and puts her hand on Fuyumi's hand, and Fuyumi tells her that she wanted a sample copy of the anthology. Eru, didn't have one, and Fuyumi tells her to bring one wherever she asks, and that people change depending on how you ask them. Eru grabs Fuyumi's hand and comments on how she's really good at asking people for things, and asks her to teach her how to do that. Fuyumi is a little embarassed because a bunch of people are staring and lets go of Eru's hand. Fuyumi then tells Eru how she asks for things. No matter what you're asking for, you need to encourage that other party to move of their own accord, in order to do that, you have to make them feel mentally satisfied at working for you. Fuyumi says there are various methods, but for Eru, the best way would be to make them feel like she has expectations of them. If she can do that, they'll be happy to do whatever she asks, just as long as she doesn't make it seem like it's an important issue. Fuyumi tells her to give the impression that it's a small problem for her, but somewhat important for them. The last thing she tells Eru is try to ask people of the opposite sex in private room. Fuyumi then tells Eru to hurry up and fetch the anthology. Eru then thanks her for the lesson. She is later seen attending a magic show sitting next to Satoshi, where Jirō and Muneyoshi both say hello to her. Fuyumi is seen again in episode 17, she gives Eru the money earned from selling Hyōka, and Eru tears up a bit. She tells her that she wanted to sell them at full price, but Eru says that what she gave her is more than enough and thanks her. Fuyumi tells her to stop thanking her. She is about to tell her something else, but hesitates Eru asks what it is. She tells Eru to stop using her method of requesting something, she's not cut out for it. When Eru tries to control people using expectations, it makes her sound like she's completely dependent. Fuyumi tells her that she should stop using advice for her own plans. Eru's weakness is that she only knows how to get straight to the point, but it's also a peerless weapon for her. Relationships ''Eru Chitanda They're on good terms, and can be considered as friends. Chitanda had asked help for her to sell the Hyouka Anthologies and can't refuse because she is also "attacked" by "The Power of Chitanda's Eyes". Hōtarō Oreki '' Under the guise of solving a mystery, she used Hōtarō to finish class 2-F's movie for the culture festival which made him angry, almost to the point of depression. They have not spoken onscreen since. Gallery hyouka-17-fuyumi_irisu-looking_back-cool-quiet-strong-independent.jpg 20120614075833e8d.jpg 81+CN6w34jL._AA1432_.jpg ep_403331_3.jpg 20120604203328ff8.jpg xscreen-00889 (1).jpg Category: Characters Category: Female Characters Category:Student